


Shapes of Black

by MistressofHappyEndings



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I worked on back in Season One that shows the boys' friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes of Black

Nick sat in the dark and guarded his wounded friend, eyes hard and glittering dangerously. Another of his cases had gone sideways, and Monroe had once again paid the price. 

The older man lay shuddering on the cold, wooden floor, head on Nick’s lap, Nick’s leather coat draped over him for the scant warmth it provided. He whimpered as the venom from the scratches on his back spread agony through his body. He turned his face into Nick’s thigh to muffle the sound. The wessen they’d been tracking was still out there, hunting them, he had to be quiet.

A low growl rumbled deep in Nick’s chest at his partner’s distress. He clutched the gun from Aunt Marie’s stash tighter and cursed his broken ankle. They were on their own until Hank could get there, and he would kill anyone - wessen or not - who tried to hurt Monroe further. His pledge as a Grimm, as a Blutbad’s pack mate.

Something snuffled and slinked through the doorway of the abandoned cabin. Nick raised the gun …


End file.
